Killing Time
by Akku-chan
Summary: Yusuke meets Harry Potter but doesn't know it. How can you meet Harry Potter and NOT know it? Read and find out. One-shot (This was something silly I made.)


ONE-SHOT! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. That should be obvious and you shouldn't even bother reading this.

-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke Urameshi.

He was an average boy, as average as he could possibly be. He was eighteen, a young adult ready to face the world. He was a Japanese adult with raven black hair gelled back which gave him a punk like look. He had dark chocolate brown eyes that were sharp and caught anything that passed him by but they held a certain mischievous look about them. He was of medium height with toned muscles but he didn't look buff.

He wore baggy jeans with pockets here and there, a chain going from one pocket to another, and there with a dark green sweat shirt. He wore a green t-shirt underneath the sweat shirt. He wore sunglasses, obscuring his eyes from view. It wasn't very sunny but it was sunny enough for him to wear sunglasses without being suspicious. The sunglasses prevented anyone from knowing which way he was looking.

Normal, right?

With the way it was written, obviously this boy wasn't normal.

Yusuke Urameshi.

The leading spirit detective, someone who prevents demons from crossing over to this side, where the humans, or ningens, live. His first death led his inner, for lake of a better word, goodness be shown to Koenma, his boss, and the title spirit detective was given to him.

Hands shoved in his pockets, the young adult scanned the London streets for anything suspicious. He wasn't here for vacation, oh no. Given the choice, he would have just been happy in his home watching TV but nooo. According to Koenma, there was some strange activity going around here. Demon activity.

The young adult sighed, tired with the search. Not only was this assignment extremely vague ("Demon activity in London, figure what's going on," Koenma said.) he was several miles away from home. Japan was a long way out there and he felt out of place in London.

_'How am I supposed to find a demon in this crowd?' _Yusuke thought irritably. He looked at his demon tracking watch and tapped on the glass with his index finger. _'Not responding...either there's no demon here or this thing isn't working.'_

Yusuke gave a heavy sigh. That was until he saw a green flash from the corner of his eye. He didn't jerk his head in that direction but moved his eyes to the area. Nothing else happened. He frowned.

_'What was _that_?' That didn't look like any ordinary light. It had some power in it,' _Yusuke wondered. He smirked. _'Maybe this is what I'm looking for.'_

He began to walk there. He entered a shabby looking place, planning to get out the back door to the alley. He looked around the place and realized it was a pub of some sort. He didn't care and walked to the back door. He opened it and stepped out.

Dead end.

Yusuke sighed irritably. He leaned on the wall to think. He could have sworn he saw the flash of light somewhere beyond here but how was he supposed to walk through walls? An idea came to him.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his spy-eye glass. He wouldn't be able to go through the wall but he would be able to see through it. He held it up to his eye and nearly dropped it in shock.

_'Holy cheese on rye! What's happening over there?' _Yusuke thought in shock but quickly shook it off. He used the spy glass to scan the brick wall. He tapped a few places where it looked a bit off. The wall opened it reveal another alley way, lined up with shops. Yusuke absent mindedly pocketed his spy glass.

People were running around, panicking, screaming. Other people in black robes and white masks also ran around, waving a stick as they ran. They were yelling things that sounded foreign to Yusuke. People dropped down, dead or unconscious, the Japanese man couldn't tell.

One of the men in black robes spotted him and pointed his stick at Yusuke.

"I hope you realize you're pointing a _stick _at me," Yusuke said dryly.

The man shouted something that sounded pretty stupid and a flash of green light shot towards Yusuke. The spirit detective sighed and raised his hand, conjuring a shield around himself. The light bounced off and harmlessly flew towards the sky.

"Im-impossible! No one can counter or block the killing curse!" the man in the white mask yelled.

"Oh, so you _do _speak English," Yusuke said with amusement laced in his words. "I had thought you yelling all that gibberish meant you spoke something else…or doing some weird dance."

Internally, Yusuke was cursing. _'Damn! These people aren't demons! I just ended up with nothing coming here!'_

The man who Yusuke insulted stood rigid until he started to yell things again, waving his stick at the spirit detective. Yusuke didn't even bother with a shield and side stepped each one. He calmly walked up to the man, grabbed the stick, and broke it when he tightened his fist around it.

"Oops, I seemed to have broken your…stick thing. Wow, that didn't sound as good as I had hoped," he said the last part to himself.

"You-you-"

"You're stuttering," the Japanese man said in a bored tone. Yusuke quickly knocked him out with his fist to the other man's face. "Off I go-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He angrily shoved his fist into one of his pockets and pulled out his communicator. He flipped it open and glared at the person who called. "Botan, what do you want?"

"Yusuke, you're currently in wizard area!" the blue haired girl yelled.

"Wizard area? What in the three worlds are you talking about?"

"It's were wizards and witches inhabit. They live away from the other ningens and you're currently in they're area! One of the ogres made a mistake. He thought the magic coming from these people was demon energy. Pretty funny, huh?" Botan laughed nervously.

"…Let me get this straight. You woke me up at two in the morning, dragged me all the way to London, and sent me on a WILD GOOSE CHASE?" Yusuke practically roared.

"Well, since you're there, you might as well do us a favor. You see the black robed people? Take them out. They're causing mayhem and chaos in the wizarding society. There'll be less deaths if you handle it now and then Lord Koenma and I won't have as much work to do!" the blue haired girl said happily. "Best of luck!"

"Wait, you can't-" She hung up. "Damn it! Ugh."

Yusuke looked around in disgust and annoyance. People were still screaming and yelling. It irritated him. He stuck out his foot when one of the black robbed figures ran past him, causing the wizard to fall flat on his face. He made sure to step on the person as he walked over him. The person underneath grunted in pain.

He saw another person in black cornering someone with spiky pink hair. He walked behind the person and tapped his shoulder. The person, stupidly, didn't attack but turned around and met up close and personal to Yusuke's fist. The man gave a howl and stumbled back to the pink haired person's spell. He fell down, unconscious.

"Hey, thanks, kid!" the pink aired woman said. She then eyed him and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here? You should be getting out of here!"

"Whatever!" Yusuke said in an annoyed tone "Just do whatever and help me take these guys out." He thumbed a group of black robbed men. He headed toward them and pointed his index finger.

"What are you doing? Take out your wand and-"

"Is that what those stick things are? Humph." Yusuke shot a spirit gun at them, smirking when he saw them knocked away from him. "Whatever. Just do your part, you seem like you're trying to help these people."

"You-how-wandless magic?" the pink haired woman asked.

"What? Whatever. No time for that!" Yusuke shoved her in one direction and he headed for another. "Go!" (In case you can't tell by now, the woman is Tonks.)

Yusuke ran towards another robed figure and leaped upwards. He sent a spinning kick to the person's head, knocking him out cold. That made some civilians stare at him in open shock, jaws slack.

"That was bloody brilliant!" someone said. Yusuke noticed this person had red hair and freckles. The male looked about his age, give or take a few years. Only thing was, the person was probably a head taller than him.

Yusuke looked at him lazily and said, "Either help out in taking those freaks out or run to safety, I don't care."

"I'll help you," the red head's companion said boldly. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He held out his wand, determined.

"Riiight. I'm not going to baby sit you so do your own thing while I do mines." Yusuke was about to leave when another person, this time a bushy brunette haired female, spoke.

"But you don't have to baby sit us! We can take care of ourselves! Besides, you look about our age," she exclaimed.

The spirit detective rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Just don't get in a situation that I'll have to haul you out of."

Yusuke flexed his fingers, pulling back the fingerless gloves, and sent three spirit guns at three different people. They fell down. Yusuke snorted at how weak they were. Oh well, it only made this easier. He ducked when he felt a curse or spell or whatever came his way. He glared at the person who did it. Before he could take the man down, one of the three people he found sent a spell at him.

"Stupefy!" yelled the black haired man. (You people should know this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione.)

The one he sent it at blocked it and they sent spells at each other, blocking or dodging as they yelled things and lights flew from their wands. Yusuke decided to leave them to handle it themselves.

Yusuke poked the red head and brunette and said to them, "Help him or help the other people." They obeyed and he went to beat someone else up.

As he was knocking someone unconscious, a woman ran up to him. It was the pink haired female who he had saved earlier. "We need your help in the other side! The Death Eaters are mainly over there! They're burning and destroying the shops!" she panted out as she ran up to him.

Yusuke let the limp body slide off his fist and he ran to her, pushing her to opposite direction. "This way, right?"

"Yeah. The Death Eaters-"

"What the hell is a Death Eater?" Yusuke asked. _'What a stupid name.'_

"You're attacking them but you don't know who they are?"

The black haired man waved it off and said, "They're hurting people, so what?"

"Well, the Death Eaters are the black robed people, they're trying to destroy Diagon Alley, to make a point that nowhere is safe! They're at the other side, where-duck!"

Yusuke shoved her to the ground as he rolled and quickly got back on his feet. He sent another spirit gun to the person who tried to attack him. This person had the sense to try and block it. Too bad his magic had no effect on his spirit energy.

Yusuke helped the woman to her feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. You really have a knack for this, don't you?"

"Well-" Yusuke thought about his much tougher opponents. "You could say that. Let's go."

They ran again and saw some people fighting the masked Death Eaters. The pink haired female immediately began to cast curses and attack. Yusuke looked at things dumbly before yelling at the Death Eaters, momentarily pausing the fighting.

"Hey! Fuck ups!" Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. One of the non-black robed people shook his head in exasperation, probably thinking Yusuke to be one of those teenagers who thinks they could be a hero. "Here, I got you a present." Yusuke gave them a sweet smile before it turned very, very nasty.

Bam!

"Oops," Yusuke muttered. The pink haired woman looked at him in horror.

"You blew some of their limbs off! They're probably dead!"

"I didn't _mean _to! Jeez! And it was only _some _of them!" Yusuke picked up an arm. "See?"

The woman turned a nasty shade of green.

Yusuke looked at what he was holding and then grimaced. He daintily held it and then dropped it. "That…was disgusting," he said as if commenting on food.

"Ugh…" the woman moaned in disgust.

"Hey, some of them are still standing," Yusuke said as he turned his attention to the few standing Death Eaters. They flinched. He smirked at their fear. He gave them a smile and held up his hand in a wave. "Hey! Ready to die?"

"What _happened_?" someone said from behind him.

Yusuke craned his neck to look at who spoke. It was that black haired man with his two friends. Yusuke gave him a bored look and turned back to the Death Eaters, only to realize they were gone when he was distracted. He cursed colorfully, making several people wince at his vulgar language.

"Tonks, are you ok?" the brunette girl asked.

"I…don't feel so…" the pink haired woman muttered.

"I don't think you should open your mouth," Yusuke said, very annoyed that his preys got away.

"Who _are _you?" the raven haired male asked.

Yusuke ignored him and kicked a head that was severed from someone's shoulders. This really wasn't his day. Was it so hard to ask for a day without having to do a mission? Was it?

He sighed and started to walk away until someone stopped him in his tracks, one of the people who were fighting to black robed people. He had a very scarred face and one of his eyes was swirling out of control in a very disturbing manner. The eye stopped swirling and fixed its gaze on Yusuke, studying him. The man had his wand pointed at Yusuke.

"Who are you?" the wizard growled out.

Yusuke looked at him with boredom. "You really think you can hurt me with that thing?" He gestured to the wand pointed at him. "Wow, you _must _be a total idiot."

"Shut up, boy," the man ordered.

Before he could respond, the pink haired woman, Tonks, snapped, "Moody! He just helped us out! Put your wand down!"

"He could be dangerous, Tonks! Didn't you see what he did?" the man now identified as Moody yelled. More of the wizards were coming cautiously nearer.

"Then you know I can kill you without breaking a sweat, right?" Yusuke asked, snatching the wand out of the wizard's hand. He smirked at the shocked look the man now wore. "You're slow, you know that?" Yusuke shoved the wand back to the man and started to calmly back away.

"In the name of the Ministry, I order you to stop!" one of the wizards yelled, Yusuke not really caring which one spoke.

"And I should give a fuck why?" Yusuke retorted without looking back.

"Hey! Kid, what's your name?" It was the bushy haired girl.

Yusuke angrily turned around, causing many to step back in surprise. "Why won't you just leave me alone? I helped you, now back off! Jeez! People can't seem to take one nice thing and run with it. Just keep coming back for more! Gods, why can't I just have one day of vacation? Something always happening to me!"

Yusuke continued to mutter things under his breath as he walked away. No one stopped him, too shocked at what he said. By the time he was out of sight, they jumped out of their stupor.

"Who was that?" the Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and said, "Bloody hell I know."

-.-.-.-.-

How was it? There will be no more chapters for this, just so you know. It's a ONE-SHOT!

Review!


End file.
